A Strong Physical Reaction
by addictedanimelover
Summary: Shuhei's pretty much where he left him. Kensei thinks he's probably been doing the staring off into space thing again. Contemplating freakish things, or...exchanging recipes for gumbo with Kazeshini. Who the hell knew. Except, this time Shuhei looks pretty damn uncomfortable, and it takes Kensei a second to work it out-
1. Chapter 1

Please Enjoy~! Also I'll admit one of my more recent reviews brought to my attention that I rarely write smut. So...I tried to heat things up...Tell me how I did!

* * *

Kensei currently jerks off in the shower, while one hand is braced against the wet wall, the other moving in quick, slippery pulls on his throbbing cock.

He doesn't bother with finesse, he just wants to come, goddammit. He's spent too long hard, suffering under the frustrated aching weight of it, all the way back to the motel.

He'd stomped straight past the sex on legs Lieutenant, and pretty much shut the bathroom door in his face.

Because, right now, the only thing he wants is _this_.

Well…if he was honest with himself, he also wants the Lieutenant.

He ends up groaning underneath the warm spray, not caring too much whether he's loud, the roar of the water covering the noises he keeps making, and cursing he utters.

At least his erection _stays_ gone after he's done, because he knows too damn well what the consequences of shutting the door in Shuhei's face will be and he needs to deal with it.

Kid probably thought Kensei was pissed at him.

He puts his own clothes back on, shakes his silver-hair mostly dry, and opens the door.

Shuhei's pretty much where he left him. Kensei thinks he's probably been doing the staring off into space thing again. Contemplating freakish things, or...exchanging recipes for gumbo with Kazeshini. Who the hell knew.

Except, this time Shuhei looks pretty damn uncomfortable, and it takes Kensei a second to work it out-

He can't help it, he looks down.

Ok, that he _really_ hadn't been expecting.

"Bathroom's free if you want to-" Kensei debates actually using the hand gesture he was about to. He's not a hundred percent sure Shuhei would get it anyway.

There's a pause.

"I'm not allowed," Shuhei says eventually after an even longer pause.

"Not permitted to do what?"

"To bring myself sexual pleasure," Shuhei clarifies helpfully, his cheeks flushing.

Kensei raises an eyebrow at him.

"You're not allowed to masturbate?"

The flustered Lieutenant doesn't reply for a long second, as if he's turning the word over in his head.

"No."

"Well can't you just, I don't know, _make_ it go away?"

"I've tried," Shuhei says slowly. "It's a strong physical reaction though."

Kensei doesn't make any sort of joke about that, he's damned if he isn't tempted though. He looks down again, he can't help it, because it's _weird._

If he was still Captain of the ninth….he would have gotten rid of that rule in a second of being in office.

Shuhei looks even more uncomfortable under the examination. He shifts in his clothes, in his skin, and if it had anyone else, Kensei would be considering it annoying fidgeting. But this is careful, almost wary. Like he's afraid his body might, at any moment, do something horrible and unexpected, without his permission.

It probably wouldn't take much to get the kid to forget the shitty rule.

Kensei thinks Shuhei could probably stretch the rules for a bit; it's not like Shuhei would know _how_ even if he was allowed, and clearly since Kensei _does,_ he can lend a hand.

Literally.

Though, he still doesn't believe he's actually going to _ask_ this.

"So, would you be allowed to let someone else...take care of it? I mean if you do nothing, and I-" Kensei waves a hand, and hopes to god that Shuhei gets _that._ Because he kind of sucks at subtle. "You wouldn't get into trouble?"

"I wouldn't ask," Shuhei says firmly, eyebrows pushed up, like Kensei's just offered to throw himself on a cero or something. Though what the hell he was intending to do about it is anyone's guess.

And yeah, Kensei kind of gets that. Shuhei would probably just stand there miserable, and vaguely confused, until his body got tired of being ignored and just gave up.

"You're not asking, I am," Kensei points out. He expects another protest, some scandalized affront, maybe even a lecture about how the kid still considered him a mentor and that he couldn't dare doing such a sinful thing with the older male.

But instead Shuhei stays silent.

"Come here," Kensei waves a hand, and he's not quite sure how he makes it a command, but Shuhei drifts forward. He doesn't object, doesn't protest, when Kensei easily presses him back against the wall.

"Close your eyes brat."

"Why?" It's honest curiosity, but really if there's ever a time for Shuhei's to _not_ be doing the wide-eyed innocent look now would be it.

"Kid, I can't do this if you're _staring_ at me," Kensei tells him, because he's an _kid_ for god's sake.

There's a long pause, and finally, FINALLY the scarred brat very slowly shuts his eyes.

It's not a fantastic help. He still manages to look somewhere between embarrassed and quietly accusing.

"Keep them closed," He says surprisingly softly, because there's no way he can do this if he's _looking_ at him.

He drags the edges of his shirt out of his pants, digs underneath to get them open, pushing them down out of the way, boxer shorts too. It still feels wrong, all sorts of wrong.

Like there's a chance he might be spontaneously killed.

But then he has Shuhei in his hand, a quick jerk of heat and hardness, against his palm.

Yeah, that's an impressively strong physical reaction alright.

Shuhei inhales sharply, a hand reaching out and gripping the older man's shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin.

"Easy there…"

Kensei pushes his slacks down a little more, just enough to get more room, and then his hand is moving in slow, testing little pulls.

Shuhei's other hand stretch outward on the wall, then drop and hang uncertainly, like he doesn't know where to put them. He makes a hesitant movement to put it on Kensei, then seems to realize that's not appropriate, and leaves his hands hanging at his side instead.

"Great, this already feels like a kind of sexual assault," He really didn't mean to say that part out loud.

"Kensei, I-"

"No talking!" Kensei says fiercely. Of all the things you can probably go to hell for, 'molesting a cute, innocent Lieutenant' has to be one of them.

The fact that he has permission probably doesn't help.

Probably.

Kensei doesn't ask if he can feel it, because it's already obvious. Soft little catches of breath, and the whisper-soft scratch of black hair on the wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be beyond all of this stuff?" He can't resist asking quietly.

"Yes," Shuhei agrees, then makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, that clearly makes him out to be a bad, dirty _liar._ And he's obviously forgotten the whole 'not looking' rule, because when he tips his head back he's looking straight at Kensei, darken eyes stunned.

Kensei turns his head away, though that doesn't help much, because now Shuhei's breathing in his ear, a wet flare of heat, and sensation. He really wants to tell him to _stop_ but he's forgotten how to make words, also, he's busy, and he's hurrying so he can get this over with, and not because- oh god- not because of _anything else_.

"Kensei-"

Kensei shushes him quiet, hand shifting between soft and rough, to match the shaky ends of every broken gasp.

Shuhei's hips move, they push, just a little, into Kensei's hand, an unsteady half-there gesture that he probably doesn't intend, maybe doesn't even known he's done.

And for some reason, Kensei isn't bothered by it.

One of Shuhei's shifting hands catches the soft edge of Kensei's t-shirt and he doesn't even seem to notice. His eyes have fallen shut again, throat working in quick little movements and the idea that Kensei's going to make him come doesn't seem entirely real-

Until Shuhei's mouth drops open, he makes a helpless noise that catches in his throat. Kensei's hand is abruptly wet, and Shuhei's making noises like he's _broken_ him.

 _Jesus fucking christ._

* * *

He's hazily aware that he's still touching, and now it's pretty much _unnecessary_ touching.

And he should stop.

He swallows, pulling Shuhei's pants back over the edges of his hips. His hand fucks it up twice before he manages to zip up the brat again, button, then he shoves Shuhei's shirt back down for good measure.

"There, you're all better," Kensei tells him and he really, really fucking hopes his voice is as unconcerned as he wants it to be. Because he's going to look up, and Shuhei is going to look exactly the same. Hopefully.

So he looks up.

But Shuhei doesn't look the same at all, he still looks messy and breathless, red-cheeked, and molested all to hell.

Kensei clears his throat.

"Thank you," Shuhei says awkwardly, quietly, when it seems necessary, and yeah that's so wrong, wrong, _wrong._ But not as wrong as how wrecked he looks.

It makes Kensei feel extremely dirty.

He thinks maybe he needs another shower.

* * *

A FREEZING COLD SHOWER.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days ago, him jerking the kid off….things had been awkward.

He wasn't gonna lie 'bout that.

The kid could barely look at him and if he did….his cheeks ended up putting Renji's hair color to shame.

Worse, Kensei couldn't stop himself from eyeing the kid more often, looking him over, imaging what it'd be like to touch and take that virgin ass for his own.

Of course though, that wasn't going to happen. At least anytime soon.

So he ended up watching over Shuhei to help satisfy his own selfish needs just a bit. He watched Shuhei's features soften as sleep gradually took him. He watched as the teenager rolled over, mussing his already messy, tangled hair on the pillow. He watched the brat's chest rise and fall under the thin blankets.

Kensei wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he did enjoy watching Shuhei. Especially when Shuhei didn't know he was watching.

They were in the usual cheap motel which meant uncomfortable beds and thin sheets infused with stale cigarette smoke. Kensei honestly was used to it, but a part of him wanted better for the kid. Becoming an ex-Captain's roommate for the time being deserved things like fluffy comforters and soft beds.

 _'You're letting yourself grow soft….'_ He thought as he stretched out on his chest with a soft groan and folded his arms under his own pillow. One last time he let his gaze trace the slim sleeping shape in the bed next to him before his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

A soft sound filtered through Kensei's dream.

Frowning, the ex-Captain allowed his mind to shake off a bit of sleep to confirm that there was no threat.

And of course there wasn't.

He'll, he didn't even bother opening his eyes. The room felt pretty damn safe and secure to him. Just as he was tipping back into sleep, Shu let out a soft little gasp.

 _He must be having a happy dream,_ He thought. _Probably about the weirdo emo friend of his…  
_

He heard Shuhei shift around to find a more comfortable position and then emit a frustrated puff of air. "A-Again," Came a voice so quiet he nearly missed it.

 _Eh?_

"Kid?"

"…Forgive me if I awoke you….go back to sleep." The Lieutenant said irritably.

 _Something's bothering him,_ He thought. "Don't tell me you had a bad dream brat…"

"No," Shuhei responded with finality.

"M'kay, just lemmie know. I'll shoo the freaking bed bugs for ya…" Kensei murmured into his pillow as he tried to settle back into sleep.

It was fucking difficult with Shuhei making grumpy noises while getting outta bed and then rifling through his bag for something. Eventually, the brat finished whatever he was doing and went to the bathroom.

Kensei ended up listening to Shuhei settle back into bed with minimal tossing and turning. Mentally thankful, Kensei was just about to slip back into sleep when he heard his name called out in a shaky voice.

"Mmmm?" He managed to spit out, his pillow muffling his grumpy voice.

"W-Why...why do...um..."

"Spit it out kid," Kensei ordered tiredly.

A soft sigh was overheard and then, "Why do men ejaculate while sleeping?"

At that, Kensei's eyes flew open, instantly fully awake.

 _WHAT THE FUCK!?_

* * *

First of all, I'd like to say thanks **Teapot1996** ~! After reading your review I quickly started writing another short chapter and before you know it...I managed to post another chapter and keep the story going...even though I first labeled it as complete. So thanks a ton! ^_^

Second of all...to answer your question **Gypsygrrl**. Shuhei isn't allowed to masturbate in chapter 1 because of Tousen, as you rightfully guessed! Reason for that, I'll be honest with you, I didn't think too far into the whys. But what I can tell you is that Tousen wished to have as much control over his 'loyal' Lieutenant as possible...and before you know it, that included his sex life. ;) Being the loyal puppy he was...Shuhei didn't really question it.


	3. Chapter 3

Please enjoy reading the latest chapter and tell me what you guys think~! Also thanks to **TheDarkShaolin** and **Shirosaki69Grimmjow** for being my betas.

* * *

 _Ok, ok, ok, cool it, take this slow, don't freak out, all right, all right…calm down Kensei….SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Did I even hear him right?!_

"W…What?"

"Why do men ejaculate while sleeping?" Shuhei said again, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"Um, well, there's lot of reasons kid. Sometimes it happens because you're just horny, or maybe you had a dream that was extra nice." Kensei mentally faced-blamed at his reply as he waited but Shuhei just kept staring at his lap while twisting his blanket in his hands.

"Is there..um...anyway to stop it if possible?" The red-faced Lieutenant stammered, his gaze still cast downwards, away from Kensei.

Kensei could practically hear the brat's embarrassment. _Poor brat,_ He thought. _Everything is so freaking new._ "Well, jerking off helps-"

"I've been doing that. But it is still keeps happening to me." The younger male blurted out, flushing even more.

 _Don't think about the brat with his hands in his pants. Don't. You. Dare. Stop imagining it._

Too late. Thoughts of Shuhei touching himself in all kinds of ways slammed into Kensei's mind. And of course, Kensei quickly felt himself stiffen abruptly. _Enough,_ He told himself, _get a hold of yourself. Come to your senses._

The ex-Captain almost slapped himself for his choice of words in his head. _Move on, dammit._

"Ok. Maybe it's still happening because you're new at this whole….thing? Seeing as your Captain was an overbearing fucking asshole with-" His voice drawled off and soon cut off at the dirty look Shuhei suddenly sent him.

 _Okay, okay…point taken. Don't mention his Captain._

Or…uh…Does your skin feel more sensitive then it did when you went over to the bathroom?" Kensei sat up without warning, mostly because if he didn't he'd start rolling and grinding his hips on the mattress like Shuhei had probably done. He lifted one knee up so the white sheet tented and hid his growing erection. Well….he hoped it hid it.

Shuhei paused, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully before nodding curtly and slowly stopped fidgeting. "Yes…Do you think that's the problem?"

"Maybe. When I was going through puberty it felt like just one touch could get me off. It was frustrating to do deal with, but it thankfully passed. Your body gets used to it eventually. Dreams about sex don't happen as often either. I mean, if that's what you're dreaming or thinking about," Kensei babbled. He tried to inhale and exhale slowly and quietly, refusing to admit how aroused he was getting just from imaging Shuhei's….problem.

"Yes, the dreams are sexual in nature...I won't deny that….but the dreams focus on what I cannot have, but want very much," Shuhei confessed quietly, nervously crossing his arms over his chest.

Now that perked up Kensei's curiosity. "Why can't you have it?" He asked before he could stop himself. Idiot…don't ask such personal things…

Kensei silently watched Shuhei curl in on himself slightly and turn his head away before speaking. "You don't really need to know…forgive me for waking you."

"Oh, just spit it out!" Kensei snapped, his exhaustion and curiosity getting the better of him.

"I…I dreamed about...you...and me..."

 _Eh?_

All the breath suddenly left Kensei's lungs. His mouth dropped opened and closed a few times before he managed a coherent thought.

"W-why can't you...have-with…me-?"

"You're my mentor and also much older then me. It would be inappropriate for me to like you and do it with you." Shuhei stated bluntly.

The last few weeks slammed into Kensei's head all at once. All the times the kid had stared intently at him, all the brushes of fingertips, all the times they stood so close that their sides touched, all the times he noticed how good the brat smelled...like really damn good, all the times Kensei felt himself grow worried when Shuhei didn't return home until past midnight. And hell, now that he thought about it….those looks and quick glances Shuhei gave him before he would go to Soul Society for a day or two weren't because he just enjoyed the ex-Captain's company.

It had been because he liked him?!

Why him!?

 _How can I have been so blind?_

"S-sometimes such relationships can evolve i-into..." Kensei's mouth was apparently losing the ability to form words.

His mind was trying to catch up to his body, which was making itself very obvious.

"I'm sorry….I've made you uncomfortable," The Lieutenant muttered, back to fiddling with the blanket with his fisted hands.

Before Kensei could really think about what he was doing at that moment, he flipped his sheets off, got off his bed, and sat on the edge of Shuhei's bed, placing one gloved hand on either side of the slimmer male's waist.

Of course that made Shuhei snapped his head up with a startled look. As gently as Kensei could manage, he leaned in so his lips met Shuhei's, causing them both to gasp ever so softly.

Sensing the teenager's willingness, Kensei pulled away enough to open the kid's mouth a tiny bit, then leaned in again to cover Shuhei's lips with his, this time pulling away with a tiny amount of suction.

 _God…the brat tasted so darn innocent._

"Y'know…I…I have been wondering for a while if you could teach me what's the difference between a French kiss…and just…normal kisses…like that one.." Shuhei asked breathlessly with a faint chuckle, right after Kensei pulled away and broke the kiss, letting them both catch their breath.

Heat flooded through Kensei's body right away and he had to look away, his stomach churning.

"You can't just ask to be taught such stuff!"

"Why not?" Shuhei asked softly, already looking like an injured puppy.

"Because you _just_ can't say crap like that and now you're trying to make me feel guilty. That's a low blow brat…"

A hand gently cupped his cheek to Kensei's surprise and made him pull his head around to face the Lieutenant, who still smiling fondly, making Kensei go into slight shock.

 _Did he just smile?!_

Without breaking away, Shuhei propped himself up on his other arm and then leaned down to kiss the older man.

"You don't need to utter 'crap like that'," Shuhei murmured lowly when he pulled away. "Nor do you need to bother pretending to be angry…just teach me."

"Tch….yer a frustrating brat to deal with…needing me to teach you all sorts of things…"

At that Kensei grinned up at the teenager, before tangling his gloved fingers in Shuhei's soft, raven hair and yanked him down for an unforgettable heated kiss. Shuhei groaned ever so softly into the kiss and reached out, caressing Kensei's cheek and when Kensei finally hauled Shuhei on top of him, he ended up cupping the ex-Captain's other cheek with his other hand.

Even though Shuhei was currently struggling to adjust to the fact that he was currently kissing his mentor, and the male was returning it just as feverishly, he could admit to himself that it felt heavenly, like nothing he'd ever felt before.


End file.
